slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Announcer (Upgraded Model)
The Announcer (Upgraded Model) is an upgraded version of the Announcer, being stronger and more intelligent. It is called Announcer-M#. The # in the name represents the model that was created for beginning to end. Take Announcer-M6 for example, he was the 6th upgraded model announcer to be made. The first ever Upgraded Model that was created was obviously, Announcer-M1. It cannot be hacked. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySxifMA-5jM The Announcer Upgraded Model's Origin Story Only the scientists and soldiers of the tubbie laboratories know. The place where the Upgraded Models of the Announcer was created, was ConsolePro Laboratory. The same laboratory that Matthew Jones used to work in when he wasn't infected by the Decayed Mask Of The Tubbies. The first one was created when a fallen, normal Announcer was brought back to the laboratory after being obliterated by infected newborns. The scientists thought of something that they could do with the fallen Announcer, and with all the other Announcers that they would create in the future. The scientist fused the fallen Announcer with nano-circuits, silver titanium, and a micro-sentient chip. Once the elements were fused, the Announcer was no longer fallen, it became the first Upgraded Model. Which would later be the inspiration to make Upgraded Models instead of Normal Models in the future. Behavior In Survival It appears in the Underground Railroad on wave 10. He only has 2 attacks. But beware, the second attack can really mess up the player's run in survival. * Ground Punch - The Upgraded Model smacks the ground instead of trying to step on the player. If you get smacked, you instantly get killed, like when you got stepped on by the normal model, you would instantly die. * Plasma Barrage - The Upgraded Model shoots 5 plasma lasers in 5 shots in a row instead of shooting 1 plasma laser in one shot. Each plasma laser deals 10 damage. Behavior In Collect It appears in the Underground Railroad. It guards the custards, but when a player collects a custard, the Upgraded Model goes to the place where the player recently collected a custard. Causing the player to be in danger if the Upgraded Model arrives at the area and the player is still there. If the Upgraded Model spots the player, it will chase the player, and will not stop until the player is 10 feet away from the Upgraded Model. Due to the railroad tracks in the Underground Railroad, the player is going to have a hard time escaping the model if the player doesn't constantly jump over the tracks. Relationships The Tubbie Military: It is always friendly with the military. No matter what, it serves the military and protects the innocent and the good. So their relationship with the tubbie military are 10/10. The Tubbie Scientists: It is always friendly with the scientists as well. No matter what, it helps and protects the scientists. So their relationship with the tubbie scientists are 10/10. Infected Tubbies: It is never friendly with the infected tubbies. If an infected breaks out of their chamber, the model will attempt to re-contain it. If one in the wild is trying to fight, the infected shall be exterminated. So their relationship with the infected tubbies are 1/10. Trivia * The screams of the Upgraded Models are the same screams as Laa Laa's screams. * Announcer-M4 has had it's head ripped off by the Decayed Tubbie. Causing it to shut down and die. Leaving there to be no more Upgraded Model 4, ever. * The reason that the Upgraded Model attacks the player in survival and collect, is because it is ordered to make sure no one besides the tubbie scientists or the tubbie military enter the Underground Railroad. * Only 10 Upgraded Models have ever been destroyed. Category:Robots